


Final Fall

by Averia



Series: Blue Taint [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s an impulse. | Trigger-Warning: Suicide</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Fall

Sometimes people say it’s an impulse that drives you to suicide. Dick never quite believed them because if it was a lot more heroes, a lot more soldiers would have died on duty.

But now in the middle of following Batman over the rooftops, the night sky above them, he believes. He believes the fall will bring _something_ better for him, so when it’s time to shoot the grapple he does not.

It feels like a normal fall, exciting and exhilarating. He watches Batman's back and prays for him not to turn around until his body has hit the pavement.


End file.
